


[Banner] Second Chances

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [39]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner: made for the fic 'Second Chances' by Snow_fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Banner] Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321231) by [Snowfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall/pseuds/Snowfall). 



> This banner was made for the fic 'Second Chances' by Snow_fall. 
> 
> I really recommend the story, is such a lovely incredible fic. 
> 
> Go and give some love to this lovely story!


End file.
